We propose to establish an environmental mutagenesis center within the biochemistry department at the University of California, Berkeley. This center will unify the efforts of a number of research groups now working independently on various aspects of mutagenesis. The goal of the program is to understand all aspects of damage to DNA and to evaluate the consequences of this damage. Specific areas of investigation will include development of sensitive methods to detect environmental mutagens, detection of these substances in the environment, analysis of their biological transport and metabolic activation. The effects of mutagen action will be analyzed by studying chromosome organization, aging, and evolution. The analysis will also include studies of DNA repair and other cellular mechanisms which protect the integrity of DNA. The Public Policy section of the center will serve as an active information resource for government, industry, and the public in the area of environmental mutagens and their detection. It will also facilitate the exchange of information between basic scientists and applied scientists and train researchers for careers in these areas.